Broken
by JezaBel-Kai
Summary: "Wow Kagome, he sure is attractive, but boy is he jerk" The females words reached his ears as he dodged one of his brothers attacks. "Nothing but smug arrogance from that one, huh?" "Female, you will cease" He was in front of her in an instant, his battle with Inuyasha forgotten. Her eyes widened, betraying her shock, but still he could scent no fear from her.


"You and your humans" he spit out "how distasteful."

"Hey! I am NOT distasteful" an angry yell accompanied the small thump on the back of his head, stopping him in his advance toward his brother. He turned and slowly lifted one perfect eyebrow at his attacker, golden eyes coldly assessing the bold human in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and her nose was turned up in the air, delicate face slightly turned away from him, her fiery red curls loose around her face contrasting nicely with her paler complexion.

"Did you just attack my person?" He asked coldly, not letting his tone show the disbelief he felt. Her green eyes locked onto his and she stared, her eyes showing her anger and not showing even a hint of fear. Again his eyebrow rose, the only indication of his curiosity. The other human female was radiating the stench of fear, he even caught the hint of fear coming from his half-brother.

"You bet I did" Her voice was strong and angry, no indication that this arrogant man in front of her had any effect on her other than to make her angry.

"Where _do_ you find your women, brother?" He turned back to the half breed, who sputtered at the question, not knowing how to answer.

"What? Why'd you wanna know?" The half breed yelled, now even angrier than he had been before, but of course was answered by silence.

"So much like father..." The cold demon lord muttered, mostly to himself as his eyes flitted over to the two females, this time it was the other one who caught his attention. Raven black hair fell down her back, slightly longer than the last time he had seen her, her blue eyes wide and determined. She had her bow drawn and arrow pointed at his heart, but it was his brother she had her eyes trained on. His eyes flitted over to the other one, the one he had never seen before, if her scent had not confirmed her as human her looks would have fooled him into thinking she was a demon. She had a perfection only high born demons seemed to be born with. "How will you feel when they die, little brother?"

Inuyasha heard the threat in the perfectly cold emotionless words and stiffened.

"What did you say you bastard?" He yelled. This time the arched eyebrow was directed at him rather than the human girls.

"Wow Kagome, he sure is attractive, but boy is he jerk" The females words reached his ears as he dodged one of his brothers attacks. "Nothing but smug arrogance from that one, huh?"

"Look at him prancing around like he owns the place. HA!" Kagome paled slightly as her friend continued to taunt the demon lord, she shook her head trying to tell her to stop.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at her words. She was no doubt trying to distract him from his fight.

"I bet this guy is all talk and no show" She continued, seeing the irony in the words 'all talk'.

"Shae, please stop" Kagome whispered, worriedly.

"Female, you will cease" He was in front of her in an instant, his battle with Inuyasha forgotten. Her eyes widened, betraying her shock, but still he could scent no fear from her.

"No." She told him, loudly, hands back on her hips. His eye twitched again from the defiance radiating off of her. Everything in him was screaming at him to make her submit to him. He cocked his head at her in question, allowing her another chance. She saw the unspoken question and again replied "No". Before she knew what was happening she felt his claws graze her neck and realized she was pinned against a tree, his hand at her throat, slight scratches from where his claws grazed her, and her necklace had been cut off by his roughness. She let out a shaky nervous half laugh.

"You are an insufferable, arrogant, rude, beautiful, spicy, unique creature" His voice started off cold and threatening and slowly softened. He took a deep breath of air, and leaned forward, slowly nuzzling into her neck. He dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing himself all over her and softly running his hand through her hair. Shea was perfectly still, body tensed.

"Ummmmm... Inuyasha?" She looked up into the shocked eyes of Inuyasha and Kagome, "I, uh, I think I broke your brother."


End file.
